Three Little Words
by BLav527
Summary: AU. Serena and Darien settle their differences and become friends. The school dance is coming up and Serena wants to bring Darien...but will her fear of her feelings stop her?


Hey! Here's another A/U fic. Lol, I guess I'm not really that good at writing action/adventure stuff about the Scouts and all. Anywayz, I hope you like this one!  
  
Disclaimer: this is for this story and for my other fic "A Fresh Start" since I forgot to put it in there. anywayz, I do not own Sailor Moon. This was written for entertainment purposes only. And to quote my friend Emmy, "are you happy now you evil lawyers?!"  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~Three Little Words~*~  
  
  
  
"Hey Serena!"  
  
Serena looked up from the book she was reading and saw Mina, one of her best friends, walking towards her.  
  
"Hi Mina, what's up?" she asked, closing her book.  
  
"Not much, I was just on my way to meet Lita at the arcade for milkshakes, and I saw you, so I decided to invite you along."  
  
"Oh, I'd love to, but I really have to finish..." Serena's voice trailed off. (--Wait! The arcade, Darien might be there--).  
  
"Hello? Serena?" Mina said, snapping her fingers in front of her friends face. Serena quickly snapped out of her daze and smiled at Mina.  
  
"Ya know, on second thought, I will go." Serena said.  
  
"Great! Let's go."  
  
"Let's"  
  
Serena felt like running to the arcade, but she kept her self-control. She had had a crush on Darien for a while now, and never gave up a chance to see him. Sure, they fought like cats and dogs every time the saw each other, but it was that fire that had attracted Serena to Darien in the first place. Maybe because Darien was so cute when he was mad, or maybe it was because he was a college guy, Serena didn't know. There were times when they settled their differences and were civil to one another, and it was those times when Serena felt safe and warm. They had reached the arcade and walked inside.  
  
"Mina! Serena! Over here!" Lita called from the counter. Mina and Serena walked over to the tall brunette.  
  
"Hey Lita." They both said. Serena looked behind the counter and saw a tall, blonde haired man washing glasses. "Hi Andrew!" she called. Andrew looked up and grinned.  
  
"Hey Serena!" he said. Looking past her, he saw Mina and his grin became even wider. "Hi Mina." He said.  
  
"Hi Andrew." She said blushing.  
  
Lita and Serena tried to hold back their laughter as the two stood staring at each other. Andrew looked over at them, also blushing.  
  
"So, what will you two have?" he asked.  
  
"I'll have a chocolate milkshake." Serena answered, sitting down on a stool.  
  
"What about you, Mina?" returning his gaze back to the pretty blonde. Mina sat down, playing with her hair and looked up at him.  
  
"I'll just have a vanilla shake." She said blushing under his eyes again.  
  
Andrew smiled, "Coming right up."  
  
As soon as Andrew was far enough away, Serena started asking Mina a ton of questions.  
  
"What's up with you and Andrew? Are you two going out? For how long? You look really cute together. When's the wedding?"  
  
"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa," Mina said, "We've never been out once. It's just that..I kinda.sorta.like him."  
  
"Kinda, sorta?" Lita said asked, through giggles.  
  
"Okay, okay, I really like. But, I mean he's a college guy! I don't think it could work out."  
  
"Mina calm down! I think he likes you too." Serena said.  
  
"Really?!" Mina squealed, "Oh wait! He's coming back, one word and I'll never speak to either of you again."  
  
Andrew placed the shakes in front of them. "Here you go ladies." He said.  
  
Mina smiled, "Thank you."  
  
"No problem." He said returning the smile.  
  
"Thanks, Andrew, this looks so good." Serena said, already gulping it down.  
  
"Ya know Meatball Head, if you drink that to fast you might get brain freeze."  
  
Serena's heart started pounding from the sound of his voice, but that didn't stop her from frowning at her hated nickname.  
  
"Must you call me that?" she asked, turning to look at him.  
  
"Sorry, Meatball Head, old habits die hard."  
  
"Is that so? Come on girls, I don't think there's enough room in here for us and his ego." She said, grabbing Mina's arm and walking towards the exit, with Lita following close behind.  
  
"Serena! Wait! We have to pay!" Mina said.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Andrew said, "it's on the house."  
  
Mina smiled, still being pulled by Serena, "Thanks Andrew, bye!" she called over shoulder. Andrew waved, then concentrating on his best friend, he sighed.  
  
"I still don't understand how you like that girl so much and still tease her constantly." He said.  
  
"Is it my fault that I think she's adorably cute when's she's mad? Darien asked. "Besides," he added, "what about you?"  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"Hi Mina." Darien said fluttering his eyelashes.  
  
Andrew chuckled, "You saw that huh?"  
  
"I was watching from a distance."  
  
"You mean you were watching Serena from a distance."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
Andrew and Darien looked at each other and started laughing hysterically.  
  
"We are so pathetic!" Darien said.  
  
"We are aren't we?" Andrew asked.  
  
"I'm a afraid so.Oh, yeah, on my way over I saw this flyer for a dance at the girls high school. The.."  
  
"The Spring Fling," Andrew finished for him, "Yeah, I saw it too. You think the girls will ask us?"  
  
"You have a better chance with Mina than I do with Serena."  
  
"I don't know, I could have sworn I saw her eyes light up at the sound of you're voice." Andrew said.  
  
"Really? No, she hates me, the way she just stormed out of here proves it." Darien said.  
  
"There's a thin line between love and hate."  
  
"Good point."  
  
"Thank you," Andrew said, "but I still don't see how you are going to get her to like you."  
  
"You underestimate me, Andrew." Darien said with a smirk.  
  
"Do I? Well, at least take my advice, if you want her to like you, you have to be nicer to her."  
  
"Okay, okay, I promise to be nicer to Serena, if you promise to ask Mina out on a date."  
  
"Deal," Andrew said, shaking Darien's hand, "but I'd pay good money to see Mr. Calm and Collected, Darien Shields spend a whole day with Ms. Happy and Perky, Serena Johnson, without even calling her Meatball Head."  
  
"Andrew?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Serena, do you like Darien?" Lita asked as they walked through the park.  
  
"What?!" Serena screeched. (--Oh no! I knew I was being to obvious back there!--) She thought.  
  
"Well, it's just that I thought I saw you blushing when you were talking to him." Lita said.  
  
"Me?! Like Darien?! We're archenemies. We can't go five minutes without arguing. I mean there are times when he's nice and sweet, and there's the fact that he's really, really handsome, and he has those deep ocean blue eyes that you can get lost in...." Serena trailed off when she realized that Mina and Lita were staring at her like she had six heads.  
  
"You caught me. Yes I like Darien." Serena admitted.  
  
Lita clapped her hands, "I knew it! Oh this is so perfect, now you can both go to the Spring Fling, it's less then a month away and you still don't have dates."  
  
"That's easy for you to say Lita, you, Raye, and Amy already have boyfriends. So it's not hard for you." Mina said.  
  
"That's why this is so perfect, you can go with Andrew, and Serena can go with Darien." Lita said.  
  
"Yeah right!" Serena said, "Mina has a much better chance of going with Andrew, than I do gong with Darien."  
  
"Hey! I have an idea!" Mina said, "Maybe if you become friends with Darien first, he'll want to go with you!"  
  
Serena smiled, "That might just work! Tomorrow, I'm going to walk right up to him and become friends, just you wait!"  
  
  
  
~**************************************************************~  
  
The next day, Serena spent hours looking for Darien. At the arcade, at the park, at the college library, even his apartment. But, he was no where to be found. Serena decided to give up and go home. She reached her street and turned the corner.  
  
"Hey Serena! Wait up!"  
  
Serena turned around and saw Darien running toward her. (--Oh my God--)! She thought. Serena waited till Darien reached her.  
  
"There you are." He said.  
  
"You were looking for me?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, Serena, I wanted to apologize for yesterday and for everything else I've done. I was hoping we could be friends."  
  
"Really?" Serena said, a little to enthusiastically, "I was going to ask you the same thing."  
  
"Well, I guess great minds think alike." He said.  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"So, listen, what are doing tonight?" he asked, "I thought maybe we could go for pizza..."  
  
  
  
~***********************************************************~  
  
  
  
Two weeks had passed and Serena and Darien did everything that good friends did. From going to the movies, to watching baseball games in the park. Serena also found out something new about Darien: he was a good listener. He would listen quietly while Serena went on and on about the Spring Fling and how pretty the gym will be thanks to Raye and the decorating committee. On this particular evening, Serena and Darien were on their way to get ice cream, when Serena saw two familiar blondes just ahead of them. But, they were so focused on each other that they didn't even notice Darien or Serena.  
  
"Hey Mina! Andrew!" Serena called.  
  
The two looked up and smiled as their friends walked towards them.  
  
"Hi Mina, Hi Andrew." Serena said. Darien nodded a hello to both of them.  
  
"Are you two on date?" Serena asked. They both looked at each other and smiled. "Yes we are." Andrew said.  
  
"Oh Mina, that's great!" Serena squealed, giving her friend a quick hug.  
  
"Thanks, Serena." Mina said. Then in a low voice she asked, "Any luck with Darien?"  
  
"I'm working on it." She whispered smiling.  
  
"Way to go Drew! I'm glad you finally took my advice!" Darien said to his best friend.  
  
"Thanks Dare, so how's it going with Serena?" Andrew whispered.  
  
"I'm working on it." He answered winking.  
  
"We were just on our way to the movies, would you like to join us?" Mina asked.  
  
"No! We don't want to intrude. We were going to get ice cream anyways. Have fun!" Serena said.  
  
"Later Drew!" Darien called, "Oh, and don't do anything I wouldn't do!"  
  
Andrew gave Darien a look that only he could understand: (--You really shouldn't talk.--) Darien couldn't help but laugh.  
  
  
  
Serena was really nervous as Darien walked her home after getting ice cream. She was trying to muster up the courage to ask him to the dance. (-- If he says no, I'll be completely humiliated, but if he says yes, great!--) She thought, (--It's now or never, here goes.--)  
  
"Darien?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"WillyougototheSpringFlingwithme?" Serena asked quickly.  
  
"What?"  
  
Serena stopped, "Well, you know the Spring Fling?"  
  
Darien smiled, "Yes, you've mentioned once or twice."  
  
"Well, it's next week, and I still don't have a date, and it's probably to late now, so I was sorta wondering if maybe you'd like to go with me? You know just as friends?" Serena asked nervously, playing with her ring, trying not to look at him. Darien smiled wider. (--Man,--) he thought (-- she's even more beautiful when she's nervous. Hmm just as friends huh? Who knows? By the end of the night.maybe more.--)  
  
"Sure, I'll go with you. Is it formal?" he asked.  
  
Serena was overjoyed, "Um, yeah. You'll have to get a tuxedo."  
  
"No problem, I already have one."  
  
"Really?" she asked.  
  
"Why so surprised, Serena?"  
  
"I don't know, I guess I didn't think you owned anything other than that green jacket." She said laughing.  
  
"Hey! I love this jacket!" he said.  
  
"Obviously." She said.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, go ahead, laugh it up at my expense." He said.  
  
"I think I will." She said between giggles and than squealed as Darien started chasing her down the street.  
  
  
  
~***********************************************************~  
  
  
  
The next day, Serena ran all the way to Lita's house. She couldn't stop smiling. She knocked on Lita's door and waited impatiently.  
  
"Hey Serena!" Lita said., "Come on in."  
  
Serena walked in and was happy to see Mina, Amy, and Raye in the living room.  
  
"Good, your all here, I have great news!"  
  
"What?!" they all asked.  
  
"I asked Darien to the dance and he said yes!"  
  
The four girls screamed and jumped up to hug their friend.  
  
"Serena that's so great!" Mina exclaimed, "guess what? I have great news too!"  
  
All eyes focused on Mina.  
  
"What is it Mina?" Amy asked.  
  
"Yeah, Mina, spit it out!" Raye said.  
  
"I asked Andrew to the dance and he said yes too!"  
  
More screams and hugs.  
  
"This calls for a celebration!" Lita exclaimed, "Let's all go to the mall and buy our dresses!"  
  
"Great idea! Let's go!" Serena said excitedly.  
  
  
  
So they went to the mall and spent hours trying on thousands of dresses. Finally, they all chose the one they liked best.  
  
Amy chose a pale blue, spaghetti strapped dress that fell to her ankles. It's was very simple, but it looked great on her.  
  
Lita's was a deep forest green that fell to just above her knees. The straps were made of forest green lace. The dress was made of velvet material and it was really pretty.  
  
Raye's dress was also short and made of the same velvet material, but it was red and had long sleeves with a scooped neckline.  
  
Mina picked out an orangey-gold dress that fell to her ankles. It had a V neckline and the bottom of it was slightly frilled so it swooshed around when she walked.  
  
Serena had fallen in love with the dress she had chosen. It was white with spaghetti straps. It to fell to her ankles and the skirt was really frilled, it looked like a wedding dress. But not as fancy. Little moons and roses were embroidered around the outline of the dress with gold and silver thread. It was breathtaking.  
  
"This was a very successful trip." Lita said as they walked out of the mall with their shopping bags. The others were quick to agree.  
  
  
  
When Serena got home, she hung her dress up and went to the park. She walked over to the fountain and saw Darien sitting on a bench, reading. She smiled and walked over to him.  
  
"Hello Darien." She said.  
  
Darien looked up and smiled, "Hi Serena, what's up?"  
  
"Not much, the girls and I just got back from buying our dresses."  
  
"That's nice." He said, still smiling. Serena looked down, blushing from his gaze, and started playing with her ring. "Darien, I'm really glad your taking me to the dance."  
  
(--She's nervous again.--) Darien thought, taking her hand, stopping her from playing with her ring. "So am I." He said. Serena looked up into his deep ocean blue eyes. His touch sent a surge of electricity up her arm. Darien lifted his other hand and caressed her cheek. Serena shivered. Darien leaned down. (--Is he...oh my God he is!--) Serena thought. He was just about to kiss her, but she turned away. "I'm sorry, Darien I have to go." Serena said and ran off. Darien watched her run in shock. Then he turned and walked away.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Darien." Serena whispered, tears running down her cheeks.  
  
  
  
~********************************************************~  
  
  
  
It was the night of the dance. Serena hadn't talked to Darien for almost a week. Since that day in the park. Serena shuddered just thinking about it as she put on her dress. She put her hair in it's usual 'meatballs' and placed little white flowers in them. She put some make-up on and then the pearl earrings and necklace her mom gave her. As she was looking in the mirror and smoothing out her dress, she heard her mother call her: "Serena! Darien's here!" Serena took a deep breath and walked out of the room.  
  
"Here goes nothing." She said and walked down the stairs. She stopped at the second step and gasped. There he was, his back was towards her as he talked to her parents.  
  
"Ahem." She said.  
  
Darien turned around and held his breath. She was so beautiful. He realized now, just staring at her how much he loved her. He smiled and walked over to her, handing her a bouquet of white roses. Her mother took them and went to put them in water. Darien took Serena's hand and kissed it. "You look so beautiful." He said.  
  
She blushed, "Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself." She marveled at how handsome he looked in a tux. After her mom took pictures and her father grilled him about having her home by 1:30 and no later, they were off to the dance.  
  
  
  
The car ride there was very silent. Serena spent the time looking out the window and playing with her ring. Darien glanced over at her and smiled. (--She is so beautiful.--) He thought. Serena looked over at him and saw that he was staring at her. She quickly looked in the mirror, to make sure that none of her make-up was smudged, thinking that was why he was staring at her. Darien took her hand and squeezed it, smiling reassuringly at her.  
  
  
  
They got to the school and walked into the gym. The decorations looked great. Serena reminded herself to congratulate Raye. Serena looked around and saw Mina and Andrew already out on the dance floor, she waved to them. They smiled and waved back. Mina gave her a thumbs-up sign.  
  
"Do you want some punch?" Darien asked.  
  
"Sure." She said nodding.  
  
"Okay, I'll be right back." He said and walked over to the refreshment table. Serena sat down at an extra table. Darien came back and the two talked and laughed as the drank their punch. A slow song came on and Darien stood up, offering Serena his hand, he asked: "May I have this dance?" Serena smiled and took his hand. He led her to the dance floor and Serena wrapped her arms around his neck, while he wrapped his around her waist. As they swayed back and forth, Serena looked around for her friends. Finally, she saw Amy with Greg, Lita with Ken, Raye with Chad, and Mina with Andrew. Serena laid her head on Darien's shoulder. Closing her eyes, she let out a sigh of happiness. Darien noticed this and looked down at her. Smiling, he rested his chin in her hair, holding her tighter. After the slow song, a whole bunch of fast songs came on. Serena was surprised to learn that Darien knew both electric slides, the train, and the chicken dance, he even knew how to swing dance! As she stood back and watched him do all the silly dances and laughing with the other guys, she realized how much she loved him. She always had, and she always will.  
  
Serena and Darien talked, laughed, and danced the night away. It wasn't long before the dance was over. Instead of going to get something to eat, like everyone else, Darien took Serena to the park. They walked over to the fountain and Serena stopped. She had to get something off her chest.  
  
"Darien? The other night, when you were about to kiss me...well, I got scared. I was afraid that if it didn't work out, then I'd lose you. You mean so much to me Darien and I don't think I'd be able to handle it if I lost you." She was crying now. Darien wrapped his arms around her, letting her cry into his shirt. "Oh Serena, you'll never lose me. Never. I'll always be her for you. I love you."  
  
Serena looked up at him. She had been aching to hear those three little words for so long.  
  
"I love you too, Darien." She said.  
  
Darien smiled and cupped her face in his hands, removing her tears with his thumbs. He leaned down and gently kissed her. When they parted, he picked her up and swung her around. Their laughter echoing through the park as they stopped and kissed again.  
  
It's amazing how three little words can change people's lives. Forever.  
  
  
  
~**THE END**~  
  
  
  
I hope you all enjoyed this one! Have a Merry Christmas!!!! ( and Please review!!!!  
  
Luv Alwayz & 4ever,  
  
~Britt aka AngelicOne~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Copyright: 2000 


End file.
